


Summer Days

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them a lot, my bbys connor and sumo bein adorable, this is lowkey me projecting abt how hot it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: “Sumo, no!” Hank woke to loud laughter. He groaned and peeled his face off the kitchen floor. The air felt hotter than before, and he groaned again.“Sumo, down. Down, boy!” Laughter again. Hank squinted towards the backyard. Was that Connor laughing? Had he heard Connor laugh before?





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw im taking the creative liberty that connor can feel heat, cold, etc etc

Hot days in Detroit were rare, but when they did come, it was pretty much a guarantee you’d find one Hank Anderson and his dog Sumo indoors, air conditioning cranked up and one measly fan on its highest setting. Both the dog and his owner spent the afternoon lazily lounging by whichever air vent the cold air came out of, longing for the sweet release of lowered temperatures or death, whichever came first.

Then Hank  ~~adopted~~  invited a newly deviant Connor to live with them, and two overheated beings became three overheated beings parked in front of the vent.

 _Then_ , Connor learned about the wonders of getting wet for fun. You’d be hard pressed to find a large amount of swimming pools in Detroit, but Hank was a man well-aquainted with the simpler pleasures of life. For example, garden hoses.

One such afternoon found Hank snoozing on top of a heavily-panting Sumo, and Connor bored out of his mind. One thing Connor did not enjoy about his status as a deviant was boredom. While he did enjoy having the time to let his mind wander, the heat was making it difficult to focus on anything other than how miserable he was.

Connor sat up from his supine position on the floor, ignoring how his synthetic skin seemed to stick to the warm linoleum in favor of scanning the area. Small yellow boxes alerted him of various things he could do to occupy his time, but none seemed pleasant considering the current air temperature.

He turned his gaze to the backyard, getting up to peer out the screen door. The small, frumpy-looking yard had improved by large measures since Connor had begun to take care of it (because he wanted too, and he smiled at the thought). However, he definitely wasn’t in the mood for watering the grass or removing weeds today.

What  _did_  sound optimal, though, was the lime-green hose coiled in a heap next to the outer wall of the house.

Connor looked back at the air vent they were currently calling home to find Sumo awake, watching him curiously. Connor smiled, an idea forming.

Hank continued snoring, unaware that he might be losing his pillow soon.

***

“Sumo, no!” Hank woke to loud laughter. He groaned and peeled his face off the kitchen floor. The air felt hotter than before, and he groaned again.

“Sumo, down. Down, boy!” Laughter again. Hank squinted towards the backyard. Was that  _Connor_ laughing? Had he heard Connor laugh before? He reached for the wall and pulled himself up, mourning the loss of his cool-air source. His back and knees popped, and he winced.  _This is why I have a bed_ , he thought.  _Ugh_.

He carefully stepped to the backdoor, around stray bits of dog kibble and empty water bottles. Some of the bottles had once contained water while others had been drained and filled with thirium before being consumed. It seemed even androids didn’t escape the fact that liquid evaporates in relatively hot temperatures.

Hank stood in the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight before landing on Connor, only wearing a pair of shorts, and Sumo roughhousing in a patch of grass. The hose lay next to them, still spraying water. The pair wrestled for a few minutes before Connor got to his feet and picked up the hose. The android pressed his thumb over the spout, letting water mist out on the shaggy-haired dog. Sumo borfed and let his tongue roll out, basking in the cool water with an expression Hank could only describe as  _doggy bliss_. Connor laughed, letting Sumo roll around in the water before turning the stream on himself. Sumo bounded over, rearing up to swipe Connor on the face with his tongue ( _and to get under the water again, clever dog_ , Hank thought). They stayed there a moment, before Hank could literally see the lightbulb turn on above Connor’s head. He crossed over to the lone tree in the yard (which Connor had planted), Sumo hot on his heels, to hang the hose on a branch.

“Smart kid,” Hank muttered, as Connor angled the hose to the ground and lay down below it, so the hose acted like a showerhead. Sumo flopped down next to him, tucked against Connor’s side. Connor threw an arm around the overgrown puppy, and the two just drifted, looking the most content Hank had seen them.

Hank wanted to be mad about his water bill, he really did.


End file.
